I can't You still love her
by JustCallMe.Catgirl
Summary: The well made a mistake, placing Kagome as the lead singer in an Evanescense concert. Inuyasha follows after her, and finds himself watching from the audience. Kagome will finally tell Inuyasha how he makes her feel, and what her decision is. oneshot


**I can't... You still love _her_...**

**Only a short and sweet one-shot! i love Evanescence, so you knoowww!! **

**Disclaimer: ok, ok, i dont own ANYTHING... happy now?**

* * *

"Kagome... Please, would you become my mate?" Inuaysh looked up at Kagome hopefully. A gasp escaped her lovely lips. She had always wanted Inuyasha say those words... But then, why was she not happy? The she saw _it._ The same sheen in his eyes that always gave him away. He wasn't talking to her. He was talking to _Kikyo. _He was using Kagome as a substitute. He couldn't have the real thing, so he was using her as a fill in... Kagome couldn't stop herself. 

She slapped him. Hard.

"How dare you?!" Kagome yelled, looking away from Inuyasha's stunned and confused face. He reached for her arm, but she jerked it away from his grasp. She ran desperately into the forest, towards the well, before she could give in to his desperate look. Inuyasha stayed where he was, holding on to his cheek with one hand and reaching out to Kagome's fleeting form with the other. He shook his head violently and follwed after her.

But Kagome had already jumped down the well.

* * *

Kagome tried to look through the glaring light, shining down upon her. The roar of a million screaming people surrounded her. She looked around in surprise and confusion. Behind her was a few guitarists, and a drummer. In front of her was a microphone. Then she saw _him_. Inuyasha was in the front row, looking as confused as herself. Suddenly the lights started flashing different colors. 

"Welcome everyone to the Tokyo Entertainment Center! Now for our special musical guest, Evanescence!" An announcer yelled. The people screamed louder. Inuyasha cowered in his seat, covering his ears.

_Oh Kami! Oh Kami! What am I doing on stage?!? Did the well make a mistake?! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SING!_ Kagome thought in panic. She whipped her head around, afraid she'd make a fool of herself. Suddenly the musicians started playing. And then the words and notes popped into her head.

_**Don't cry to me, if you loved me,**_

_**You would be here with me.**_

**_You want me, come find me._**

**_Make up your mind_**

Kagome closed her eyes as tightly as the roar of the fans became louder and louder. The song ran through her head, and suddenly she knew it by heart.

_**Should I let you fall?**_

_**Lose it all?**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself...**_

_**Can't keep believing**_

_**We're only decieving ourselves**_

_**And I'm sick of the lie**_

_**And your too late.**_

Inuyasha was standing up now, like the rest of the fans. But he was staring into Kagome's eyes, which were filled with the pain of his falseness. He was hit by the sudden blow of how much his fraud had hurt her.

**_Don't cry to me, if you loved me,_**

**_  
You would be here with me._**

**_You want me, come find me._**

**_Make up your mind _**

**_Couldn't take the blame?_**

**_Sick with shame_**

**_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._**

**_Selfishly hated_**

**_No wonder your jaded._**

**_You can't play the victim this time..._**

**_And you're too late._**

**_So, don't cry to me_**

**_If you loved me_**

**_You would be here with me._**

**_You want me?_**

**_Come find me._**

**_Make up your mind_**

**_You never call me when your sober..._**

**_You only want it 'cause it's over..._**

Deep brown met amber as Kagome and Inuyasha made eye contact. Kagome released all of her pain and fear and frusteration into her next lyrics.

**_It's over._**

**_How could I have burned paradise?_**

**_How could I? You were never mine!_**

Kagome watched Inuyasha cringe and look away, she knew he was thinking of Kikyo and of all the times he had left Kagome to visit her.Kagome was filled with more anger then ever. And then, she knew what she had to do.

**_So don't cry to me, if you loved me,_**

**_You would be here, with me.  
_**

**_Don't lie to me_**

**_Just get your things.  
_**

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, and moved closer to the stage. He was so close, he could've looked up Kagome's skirt, but having more class, he just stared at Kagome's lovely face. Kagome leaned towards him, as if to hug him. But instead, she put her hands on his chest, and looked into his eyes sadly.

**_I've made up your mind..._**

It took all of Kagome's will power to push Inuyasha away from her. She turned her head away from Inuyasha's stumbling form and briskly made her way backstage. Inuyasha stood still, watching Kagome leave him forever. He had made up his mind already. He would get Kagome back, whatever the cost.

* * *

** I know what you're thinking, but NO I am not going to write a sequel or anything... I just thought it was a nice, sweet ending! Please Review!!!!!**


End file.
